Laurel Stacy (Earth-890)
Laurel "Laurie" Stacy is the daughter of New York's police commissioner James Stacy and a student with top-honors at the Empire State University as well as the secret vigilante Black Canary. After she witnessed a terrorist attack on Astoria caused by the Joker, Laurel decided to stop only watching and aid her city against the criminal element there inhabiting. Receiving training in hand-to-hand combat by retired boxer Ted Grant, she became a vigilante, her paths crossing with Daredevil, who, after helping her defeat a gang war between the Penguin and Black Mask, became a partner of his on many occasions, always teaming up with him when the chance was there. Biography Early Life Laurel Stacy was born in Janurary 2nd, 1993 on Chicago to Detective James Stacy and his wife Barbara Stacy. Growing in the suburbs of the city, she befriended her neighboor, the young and shy Marcy Johnson. As a young girl, Laurel wanted nothing more than be a super-hero, as she readed many comics, such as Captain America and Spider-Man. She and Marcy spent many hours of her time after school to design super-hero costumes and create heroic identities for them. At her yong age, the seeds of Laurel's future crime fighting career started to be sown. After her father received a promotion to a Captain post in New York City, she had to move with them, leaving her friends, including Marcy, behind, much to her dismay. She passed days crying for this, but with the comfort of her mother she moved on. Personality Abilities Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition': After months of training with Ted Grant, and later Daredevil, Laurel reached top physical condition with fast reflexes. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Black Canary is an expert hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Such facts are witnessed when she took down three armed Joker thugs simultaneously. She was also able to severely injure a thug by hurling a baton into his chest. Laurel is proficient in several martial arts such as Karate, Judo, Boxing and Capoeira. When infiltrating a bank with Huntress, Black Canary was able to break the arm of three Two-Face henchmen while also destroying the jaw of another, only for her and Huntress find Two-Face and break his arms and legs. *'Stealth': Stacy has shown to be highly skilled in entering and leaving without being seen. She was able to break into heavily secured buildings belonging to Penguin, capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. Using a scarf she was able to quickly descend from a ceiling. She displayed impressive acrobatics while entering and leaving buildings. *'Expert Stick Fighter': While starting to become a vigilante Laurel used a stick in her first fight. She later used a bo-staff, which she later replaced for a tactical tonfa. Through trial and error Laurel slowly became skilled in using a tonfa in combat. She was able to hold her own against two League of Shadows members and later defeat took down several False Facers. After five months, Black Canary had improved in her stick fighting abilities, being able to handle multiple mafia members with two tonfas, with only minor assistance from Daredevil. *'Intimidation/Interrogation/Torture': Being most of her time on the NYPD precint as a child and reading through police files and footage, Laurel learned several interrogation tactics. She threatened to break all the teeth of one of the Irish's men if he didn't help her find Brick. She is proven capable of torture as she tortured Boogie for information about the Joker. *'Skilled Forensic Technician': Laurel is highly skilled in forensics and chemistry due to her extended work on the Empire State University and witnessing of crime investigations on the NYPD's files while she was younger. She was able to analyse blood from a Joker thug at her baton to discover Harley Quinn's location. *'Network': Being the daughter of a police commissioner, Black Canary has her own connections with the district attorney's office and the NYPD. Equipment *'Expandable Batons': After taking her role as Black Canary, Laurel choose a bo-staff as her weapon to fight crime. The staff consists of a pair of expandable batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff. *'Tactical Tonfas': Black Canary also uses a Tactical Tonfa or side-handle baton. She is able to wield this weapon proficiently while fighting enemies including League of Shadows members. *'Canary Cry': Black Canary uses a handheld non-lethal sonic weapon she calls the Canary Cry used to disable large groups of people. It overwhelmes the hearing of everyone in the immediate vicinity, and is also capable of shattering glass. During her invasion at a hideout mounted by Poison Ivy, and later in many instances, it was also used as an improvised explosion device, when the light on the device changes, from light blue to light red, the device immediately explodes for the purpose of distraction or escape. *'Canary Suit': Laurel uses a black leather suit, the pants being reminiscent of fishnet stockings, when she fights crime as her heroine alter-ego, the Black Canary. Along with this, she wears a mask to hide her identity from enemies, friends and family. Trivia *Laurel is a mix of Gwen Stacy, in order to mirror a Barbara Gordon-Batgirl role, as well as the Black Canary, whose incarnation on the TV show Arrow is the main inspiration here. Category:Earth-890 Category:Characters of Earth-890 Category:Females of Earth-890 Category:Heroes of Earth-890 Category:Characters Who Know Daredevil's Secret Identity (Earth-890) Category:Stacy Family (Earth-890) Category:Empire State University Students (Earth-890) Category:Vigilantes Category:Students Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Camouflage Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Secret Identity Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Created by Draft227